haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Yozora (chapter)
Sypnosis As Kodaka and Yozora went to the chapel, they go into meeting room 4. It was a reasonably large room with western designs. There is a little round table, sofas, and a small metal shelf in it and looked more like a saloon than a clubroom. Yozora then go and sat down on the sofa and immediately relaxed herself. Kodaka asked if they really can use the room as Yozora calmly said that the teacher in-charge agreed to do so. As Kodaka slwoly sat down, he wonders why would someone actually agreed to this dubious club. Yozora then says that it is not dubious since the club's focus is on acquitted friendship, sincerity, and engage in caring and meaningful exchanges. All activities are carried out to uphold this clear and outstanding goal. Kodaka then asked who is the club moderator as Yozora said that it is sister Maria-sensei. Kodaka never heard of her name. Being a missionary school, Kodaka knew that there are a few assisting clergy-members sent by the church there. They are mostly here as teachers for Theology and Ethics classes. Since Kodaka does not really have an intrest in it, he did not take those classes. Kodaka was hence rather surprised that he will have made contact with a sister in this fashion. Kodaka then says that he have a feeling that he will learn things from Maria as Yozora says that Maria does not have any friends too. Kodaka asked why would Yozora get someone like her then as Yozora said that her anti-social behavior made her only have enough confidence to talk to friendless people like him. Kodaka then asked Yozora what should they do then as Yozora said that they need more members. Kodaka then says that they should focus on qulaity than quantity as Yozra said that they might as well make a poster then. After finishing her poster, Yozora gave it to Kodaka and says that she think she did pretty good.> Upon inspecting the poster, Kodaka was really surprised to see it. To Kodaka, it really is "somthing". Kodaka asked what is it as Yozora siad that its a bulletina nd they will go and post it on the bulletin board. When Yozora saw Kodaka's face, she became unahppy and asked what's wrong as Kodaka said that the poster doesn’t even say what the club is for. Yozora then smiled and tells Kodaka to read the words diagonally and see it again. When Kodaka read it diagonally, he finally understands the intention for the poster. The poster translates to : Kodaka comments that the hint is really subtle as Yozora said that to a person who wanted friends, he or she will be able to notice the hidden information since they keep on looking for ways to make friends, but for those without any social problems, they will not be able to see the hidden meaning. This way, it will not be embarrassing and can still get people to join. Kodaka was loss for words when he saw Yozora's confidence and tells her to take a hundred steps back (ignoring Yozora's questions) and asked about the drawings. Yozora then tells him that there was a folk song about making a hundred friends and eating riceballs together at the peak of Mt. Fuji and it inspired her to draw that. Yozora siad that it is also another note for those who missed the initial hidden message . Kodaka then said that if they took another hundred steps back and assume what she said is true. (and once agian, ignoring Yozora's questions) asked why do the riceballs have eyes and limbs as Yozora said that they look cuter that way. Kodaka tells Yozora not to anthropomorphize food like that as Yozora siad that the riceballs are national heroes that sacrificed their lives to save the starving children as Kodaka made an allusion to Anpanman, telling Yozora that her ideology is wrong. Yozora then looked at Kodaka suspicously and asked if Kodaka really don't have friends since he was unable to decipher the hidden message and the picture. Trivia *Anpanman is a famous Japanese picture book series that got an anime adaption which was still ongoing in Japan.